


Diana ❋ 1

by Felis (kaitastrophic)



Series: Goddess Trilogy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective, Detective!AU, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitastrophic/pseuds/Felis
Summary: Trigger warning: Explicit description of crime scenery.





	1. entrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessorcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/gifts).



If someone ever have decided to carry all of my life on a film strip, they would probably go like, "Ah, that's one of a  boresome beginning, isn't it?" Which they are right on a point, actually. The thing that makes my life a little bit bearable is probably my unending curiousity, just like all other people surrounding us do carry within. 

The interesting parts mainly begin when the second protagonist barges into my life.


	2. introducing the trilogy

The set is based on 3 Goddesses/ Titans who symbolise 3 of main characters. It is your quest to find which Goddess is which character. (E.g: Which Goddess is symbolising Kyungsoo is left to  _you._  )

 

So, some of you may know but I'm still gonna give the basics of those Three Goddesses in order to help you. 

 

 **Diana** : The Roman Goddess of Hunting. Under some archives, it is said that she is also affiliated with the Moon, making her a Lunar Deity. The Huntress is a maiden in nearly all of her myths. She is also the Deity of the lower classes and slaves. Symbolises Equality and Freedom, this Goddess's Greek equivalent is Artemis. 

 **Themis** : Goddess of Justice. Often symbolised by her eyes closed, holding scales of justice. The modern symbol of law and enforcement. The reason why her eyes are covered symbolises to act fairly to the both sides, while Themis has the ability to foreseeing. The scale she holds stands for equaity and her sword stands for the justice coming with a punishment. She's also the wife of Zeus. 

 **Mnemosyne** : Stands for memory. She's also the mother of 9 Muses in Greek Mythology. Symbolises charismatic ability and usage of language. In some posts, it is said that Mnemosyne knows well what is going to happen in the future but stays in silence in order to protect amenity. 

 

For the last:

9•1000•5

Please take care attention of these numbers. 

The one who solves is, closes the whole case. 


	3. +1-424 ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Explicit description of crime scenery.

"So, folks, we are left with two options to think about. One is about everything our suspect is right. But my senses and doubting mind is telling me not to believe. Thus taking us to the second..." Pressing on finger joints to gather the attention back before the most important part,

"This... _is not solely limited to a suicide_." The room they are sitting smelled like cheap cigarettes and instant coffee. Across there was a locker of files waiting to be arranged, yet nobody even laid a finger onto. You can say that having a tight schedule was only an excuse of procrastinating, or the busy life of offices... Left to you. But nobody had a plan to arrange those pitiful files left to their fate. But when one's done, thousands follow them behind. 

"We got permission in order to collect more evidence, as you can remember... Fingerprints were found, then records were reviewed and found another conclusion to the incident." The middle aged lady who was currently presenting got tilted her head when it was all silent in this room. She tried to create a successful eye contact in the room, nearly swimming in smother of cigarettes. 

It was nearly impossible since cigarettes covered the room with a dense smoke. She coughed and started talking again. "Anyways..." another cough followed by. 

"You can guess that I'm not the actual person who must have present this file... But since they are out, I have to do the presentation." Here, standing right in front of the projection and carrying a heavy file. Her voice tone could hurt anybody facing her, like a hot needle ready to sting. 

"Seriously, this room seems to be look emptier today... Where is our beloved detective?" She was filled with anger and if this were supposed to go on like this... Someone in this room was going to be beaten with this thick file or bear a scream coming from the top of her lungs... 

"I won't be doing anything without my detective." The person saying this lifted his feet and stomped the papers on the table was telling the woman that he probably wouldn't pay attention to what she was talking about. 

"Then don't! If you are comfortable enough to bring this up..." She threw the file onto the desk, mainly aiming to him. "...Then I don't have to obligation to present this." Looking at people surrounding her was in an utter shock after her words that she couldn't stay in the room anymore. Left her audience aback, left the room and slammed the door harshly. 

A few of people who still are in the room threw a glaze at the file with a blue cover and got up to gather the papers on the floor and held them out to the person sitting at the corner. 

"Chihyun looks... Pretty warmed up. Isn't she?" 

" _Did... did she drink her morning coffee?_ " 

_"But it's the noon."_

"I know why!" A chuckle could be heard from the man who got his feet back from the table and stood still. Believe it or not, he's the most trustworthy person ever been in this department. 

_So meet your ally, Jung Taejoon. He looks like a untroubled and calm guy but you will understand soon that it's not even close to his actual personality._

"That's because our detective is out of work for a couple weeks." Taejoon looked to the chair their dedective was supposed to sit, it was empty and really gave a strong feeling of something was missing. He took the blue file closer to him and took a deep breath from his cigarette.

"But why would she literally spit fire upon detective's..." 

"A good question which I clearly know the reason." He leaned over to get an empty ashtray and pressed the butt. 

"Don't act like you heard it from me but since our head of department never wants us to leave our spot and act like a _fucking robot..."_ He was yelling to the hall, hoping that Chihyun would hear those wise words. "We have to participate to office meetings she leaves out of blue **instead of taking a proper smoking break!** "

Pretty sure that Chihyun would hear all of those and consider what she had done. 10/10 educating. Leaning back to the table, he had this one hell of a kind smile on his face. 

"In short, don't approach so much only for today or you have to get burned or something. But trust me, a tiny hint of her anger won't be longing till next morning. Friends, you may go back to your work. I'll analyze this on my own, without annoying our lady." He took the file under his arm and watched people getting out of the room used for meetings and such.

Pushing his ashtray onto the pile of worthless papers and headed to the door, until he saw the face of a particular young woman. His feet suddenly stopped, so his heart as she came closer. 

"I... guess you'll ask why our detective is out of duty, am I right?" She looked younger and incomparably beautiful after a quarrel with their head of department. A beautiful, heart warming lady, you may say.

"Ah... maybe? You know him better than I do, detective is not someone who will take a vacation for no reason." The young lady held her portfolio firmly as she walked beside him. Their offices were close, so they could walk together and pass from the same corridors. Great. 

"Because he's getting married, that's why. And..." He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the date from the screen.  "He got married two days ago. Right, I nearly crashed the car to a wall because I nearly was late to the wedding." He pushed the girl's eyebrows up. "Sweetie, don't look like this, you'll get wrinkles on your forehead at early age." 

"I didn't even knew he was engaged, until now!" she claimed, catching his wrist. 

"He was already engaged for two years... _Or three? I don't think it was that long?_ " He pushed the empty coffee cups to put the thick file. Their offices were split apart from the main hall by glass walls, making them a closed area. Taejoon's room was way out of messy and if the lockers didn't hide the truth away, he knew that everybody crossing across this side of hall would have a couple of words to say.  Apart of these, he could never bring this girl to the office, especially in times they are left alone. He didn't know whether if it was strange that she was holding his wrist created a deep silence within the room. 

"Actually, they had to get married last year but... something happened and eventually it was delayed until this time of the season... He never told me why, Kyungsoo is not someone who likes to share things about himself so it's normal if this ever haven't took part in a daily conversation." He got his wrist back from the girl, excusing holding his phone out and started to search his gallery.

"What are you looking for?" 

"The picture of them I took at their wedding... Found it." Looking at the couple, she was even more shocked than she was ever at the meeting. And it wasn't completely strange, anybody who saw the picture would get shocked at a moment. She could see the guest attending to their wedding, the dedective walking down the aisle with his fiancé... Or his husband. She took the phone and scrolled right and left in order to see other pictures of their wedding while listening to Taejoon at the same time. 

"Should I... Call and celebrate him, you think?" Taejoon shrugged.

"It's up to you but I think it's fancier when they get back from their honeymoon for respect... By the way, Yuna.." He opened the heavy blue cover of the file, looking at the petite lady standing in front of his desk, hitting his joints to the desk and continued. 

"Chihyun is spitting fire because she knows he got off work to get married. If this convo ever comes up and she starts raging again... You heard nothing from me." He zipped his mouth as Yuna did the same, giggling. 

"Okay okay, I heard nothing."

"I trust you." Yuna threw a gaze at the beginning of the file of her senior and got out of the office with a bored face after remembering she had another one waiting to be done. How could Taejoon work in this mess, she never understood that.  Papers were left aside, one of his desk's drawer was filled with packs of cigarettes ready to open and his cable phone was sticking out of his locker. Looking from his eye, it was a desk clean enough to work. Just as he done minutes ago, he would push the things which are unnecessary stuff out of his desk. 

End of a meaningless morning gathering, he was left with his half cup of coffee, a broken pen and Kyungsoo's file of investigation. Fact, the whole file looked neater than his office and he didn't know how to feel about it. After a minute of checking from the top to see what was inside, he could understand easily that Chihyun would never present this file as it deserved. The details were more than she could speak of, fingerprints were ready for a comparison and some pictures were attached to support a possible scenario. 

 

**... A pile of papers were on the victim's desk. Since they were written by hand, it makes you think that the victim was writing his suicide letter but after comparing the writing on papers and his actual handwritten materials, it's obvious to understand that they are not the same. (Pictures A and B.)**

**...And we have to go further to find even more details after it was confirmed to be a homicide by the autopsy records. Also, no fingerprints were found except the victim on those papers. For not creating a confliction with I said upon, I assume that the killer was wearing gloves or any other material blocking him to leave an imprint to be found from his skin while writing these notes.**

**... It is obvious that those papers were written spontaneously because their handwriting was unsteady. Not caused by papers sliding away but caused by shaking hands of the killer. During the whole fake letter, as we can start calling those papers under this name, the handwriting was unstable and there are dark spots of pencil tips. The person who wrote those probably broke the their pencil many times, and the evidence of this is the bundle of pencils with broken nibs. (Picture C.)**

**... According to autopsy, there isn't any marks left from a physical abuse. Cause of death is the wornness of vital organs, hemorrhage started from a torn apart internal carotid artery. In short: The victim was aware that he was going to be killed and probably knew the killer.**

**... And it's suspicious that any solid proof of a physical fight wasn't found but screams and cries for help are loud enough to be heard from the outside of the suite. If the suspect desperately tried to hide under a suicide scenery, why people outside could hear cries of help?**

**The victim is a well-known businessman. That's why it's easy to find a video talking or a record of his voice. After a comparison of records taken from the day of homicide and a pre-found record, it is obvious that both are from different tones. One has a deeper tone and the "b" consonant's pronounciation is stiffer, probably the result of satoori.**

**In conclusion, 3 different probabilites are risen after those evidences.**

**Situation 1: It is the first time our killer has commited a murder and didn't realise that they created sceneries in conflict. Spontaneous acts created a duality.**

**Situation 2: It is a weak ring of a bigger chain of crime. Because the hidden sign under the fake suicide note resembles the character 九  (Nine.) (Picture D, attached at the back of paper.) After the bad handwriting, it is better to consider the possibility of that character being a 力 (Power) instead.**

 

Some stuff was scribbled down to a bunny post-it, in rush but still legible. 

 _"For Taejoon Hyung who is going to read this file, my fiancé did the translation of the characters since he knows Chinese."_   It was cute, kind of the way Kyungsoo showing his humble side and saying "I didn't do everything by myself." At least, that was what he thought until turning the bunny post-it backwards. 

_"... So you may want to double check the translations."_

 

_Ah, I see._

It took seconds to erase that idea from seconds ago. Indeed, he was going to hide this bunny so he hang it to the empty place near the computer screen, where he was sure that it can't be seen easily. For a second, he felt pitiful of his fiancé. Like, even if he was a master of keeping secrets, he couldn't be a match to the dedective, who always paid attention to minor details. Good luck in your life, kid. Was Kim Jongin aware of the fact that he got married to something catastrophic? 

 

Probably not? 

 

Sure, he was having fun staring at the note right before reading the last part of the file. 

 

**Situation 3: It may be a harbinger of a cult. Because after the inspection of the victim's suite, there was another writing found with the same handwriting.**

**9.1000.5 (Picture E.)**


	4. [ +349, -2]

_Marriage._

Thinking about it, sounds like something comes with its plans naturally if a couple wants a future together, _right?_ Simple, also keeps the person  you're sure that their support will last for life closer... If that's what happens so. Just think about it. Kim Jongin, too, probably thought about it so, yet had to wait to introduce the person who'll beside him as a spouse... _for years._

They were already wearing couple bands even before applying to college. They even bought a new one every year, and even if Kyungso didn't like all-fancy stuff, the rings always looked clean and pretty... even with their meanings, of course. Maybe that was why Kyungsoo had the last word on their wedding band, he chose something simple, yet still managing to look elegant 

After graduating from the uni, they wore another one that could've been counted as an engagement ring and celebrating with a family dinner. They had to wait a coule of years to wear the actual bands, could be... Three years more. 

No, he wasn't talking about their first employement or the enlistment. They didn't cause the three year gap, what made them wait was the law to let them get married, legally. _(Did he really sat at the kitchen table, looking at the TV screen with fully blank eyes and cried a river, in front of their family? A little, as they waited too short for this.)_

He woke up with a certain feeling next morning, though. Anxiety, you could call this one. Yes, he knew that Kyungsoo would say yes even if he proposed in the middle of the street, walking. They already had a long-term relationship and a couple band but he didn't want to leave this with a lousy, careless proposal.

That was probably one of the biggest things to strees about, he knew the exact answer... He wasn't going to reject it, was he? But the problem was, he didn't know how to ask the actual question so. The proposal seemed a deal big enough to make him give up from the beginning. For a short period of time of course, after waking up and looking at the room with a blunt eyesight, trying to keep his consiousness back. Then, this thought disappeared, right after seeing Kyungsoo, still sleeping with his rings on his hand.

That's it, he really was going to do it. 

Their sixth anniversary seemed like the ideal date. 14th of March, the White Day and their first date. 

 

It was working pretty damn smoothly, except how everything was out of his plan. He wouldn't even bear this kind of week if he didn't know he'd get a happy ending. But, look... It's like something tailored for comedy genre but it's not. 

He got the flu because of the weather never seeming to get any better _(One.)_ He took one of their rings without telling in order to get the right measure for the wedding bands and had to get scolded by a freaked out Kyungsoo, because he thought the ring was lost for no reason.  _(Two)_ After telling to his mother that he's finally getting married, she nearly spilled it to the rest of the family. ( _Three and phew. He wouldn't be forgetting the long talk after her grandmother learnt whom he was going to be his spouse.)_

The car was broken for no reason  _(Four)_ and they were late exactly for half an hour because he forgot to tell the florist to take a flower Kyungsoo was allergic to. _(Five)_ If it was a competition of unluck, he'd get the gold without any hardships, I'm telling you. He dropped the wine glass while he was trying to get into the topic. _(I can't count it now, was it six?)_  Whoops, shaky hands. 

And finally after proposing, he nearly got burned because of the tilted down candles on the table. _(Seven.)_

_(But don't worry, seven is a lucky number. Wait for it.)_

After opening the ring's box, everything was cooled down. Was this the proper way to do it, he was supposed to open the box first, didn't he? As if it mattered, his heart could stop beating because of the density of that moment.

"For six years... No, I know you were here even for a longer time. You always stood beside me. Kyungsoo... Will you marry me? I need you for my neverending clumsiness, even for the rest of my life." 

Perfect, just as he planned... Kidding, this talk wasn't supposd to be that short and God, he thought all his struggle for the week was for nothing. Looking from the outer frame, the week was horrible and if he it wasn't for Kyungsoo, he wouldn't be stay sane. It was that tough, yet Kyungsoo was helping for everything, even he didn't know the whole plan was meant to be kept away for him. He was the perfect guy, whereever you look through.

After realizing that he was laughing and trying to cover his face by his hands, Jongin suprung forward to hug him and nearly hit the candlestick. _(Eight!)_

The rest of the night went smoothly, mostly holding their fingertips and talked as much as they can after one of them claimed whether if they should start planning the wedding from now on. 

And the odd thing was, all of Jongin's clumsiness was taken away after the proposal. Guess even the whole universe was waiting for this moment. 

 

***

 

Ah, let's brag about the wedding then. The wedding that Jung Taejoon nearly got himself in a car crash because he literally forgot that cars have a brake to stop them. Joking about it but he nearly crashed to a wall. Lesson of the day: _Don't rush, kids. Stress is never good for your health._

They were already living together in their own place in Gyeonggi, not letting them to visit their family frequently even though they were actually pretty close. Seeing both of their families were beautiful. Except some relatives who knew zero about their relationship. Must be a shock for them, quickly rushing to the room where brides get ready and finding it used as a cloakroom for guests. Minseok who was trying to help the photographer to carry a heavy tripod then tumbling together from the stairs, Chanyeol trying to hide the fact that he couldn't tie his bow properly and Baekhyun pulling him aside and fixing it... Who else I didn't mention? Ah.

Also, Jongdae who winked and smiled a little bit to a girl who was literally spying on him during the whole wedding. He had no guess about it either, except Jongin, there weren't many people who were tall so it was a tough guess. Besides not knowing whose relative she was, because of her intense gazes he felt like a prey watched by its hunter. He learnt it  _right_ before going to the tiny stage installed for choir actually, when he was asked Jongin's mom whether if she wanted any song from him to sing so. 

He was sweating in cold after learning it so, they were standing at the same line in the photo so he tried to move away by little steps from the girl, or  _Kyungsoo's cousin you may say._ Definitely behind a drawn line. But the funny thing is, they were still so close in the memorial picture, between Minseok and  _the best man, your honor_.

Speaking of the best man, someone from the Kim family approached to Chanyeol and said that he looked even more stressful than the couple themselves as if he was in charge of this wedding. He wasn't even aware that his eye was twitching until then. Well, how was he supposed to behave? His best friend was getting married in a short time and if someone really had to stress over useless stuff, then it'd be better him rather than Kyungsoo.  _Pretty sure that the camera captured how he was literally in tears during the exchange of vows._

 

 

He was thinking that he witnessed to all of his best friend's emotions, but the shining smile on his face at the altar, holding hands of the person he loved for years and finally getting married was something different. Maybe it was the most naive smile of him. Love was something wonderfull indeed. Being in love, loving someone...

He was holding Kyungsoo's suit's back firmly in the memorial picture, right before hugging him tightly by saying that they'll take a picture together.  _Damn, he wasn't thinking that he'd cry that much for a wedding but here it is._

 

 

  

"How does it feel that your bud got married finally, the best man your honor?" 

He had no idea why Minseok was holding a camera nearly bigger than himself and filming them. Wasn't it the professional cameraman's work? "Excuse you but why are you the one recording us, may I ask?" 

"Shh, I ask the questions here. I'm gonna take the record from the beginning so say something beautiful." Chanyeol fixed the collar of his jacket and looked at Minseok, struggling to hold the camera without moving. At least the image was clear, also the one who was carrying the camera right now was acting pretty good like the actual cameraman didn't sprain his ankle after falling from the stairs.  _Well done, Kim Minseok._

 

"You know what, I'll just film Yixing because he probably has more thing to say." Chanyeol didn't answer at first, he was trying to see whom was talking to Kyungsoo. Assuming that she was a relative seen for the first time because of their wedding, her facial expression became smoother and a warm smile popped up while talking to his best friend. The only thing he could do was bowing down and thanking to the lady, getting his cheeks pinched was the following.  _Ah, Jongin is also talking to the lady._

"Why don't you film them instead?" He said while tilting his head to the just married couple. Minseok held the camera by putting it onto his shoulder and approached them before starting the record. "Do you guys have a couple of words about this day?" Oh, the shocked face of both was woth recording,  _never going to erase this, by the way._

"Where's the cameraman?" 

"Hyung, what have you done again?" 

"Nothing? I swear, if it was my fault, don't you think that I'll tell you?  _These kids and their insecurity."_ He was nearly whispering for camera to not record his words because the stop button was impossible to reach at this moment.  _"And this thing... It's heavy as shit, it'd be great if its tripod wasn't broken."_ He was trying to get the camera catch the right angle and he was successful at it. "Anyways! What's the most important today is you two... Any thoughts?" 

"Are you going to put this in the guest record?" Jongin pointed his finger meaning two of them, already laughing. They would probably lose themselves watching these after a while. 

"Excuse you but  _I'm the one_ shooting this video right now, say something or I will end up looking for someone else." He looked at Kyungsoo as if he was going to say anything that will help him to start talking. A kickstart. But he wasn't that different either. 

A simple word would help at that moment.  _Ah, he found it._

"You know how do I feel, Hyung..." When he started talking, the gentle smile popped on Kyungsoo's face wasn't something you could forget easily. You couldn't see that kind of smile everytime and for everybody. A gentle smile encouraging him to speak.

 

"It's like the missing pieces of my heart is finally complete. The pieces were already there, ready to complete the missing parts but it wasn't the right time until now. It's complete now, never going to be taken apart." 

You still could hear Minseok's  _"oh wow"_ even he was trying to be pretty quiet. What could've he done, that was smooth. 

"You really are the best Jongin but I have to crop this part out." 

"Huh... Why?" At least, it was still early to realize that Minseok also filmed Jongin's little niece accidentally falling into bushes at the background while he was talking and he didn't think that Jongin wouldn't watch this scene without cackling. 

Or... maybe he should keep this part.  

 

***

 

 

"Minseok said that the records would be done in a few days. Until then I guess we have to stick on thinking what did guests told to the records." Jongin started searching for their home's keys. 

"Do you want me to carry you in my arms? You know, that's what new married couples do." Kyungsoo held his arm firmly. "Was this supposed to mean 'yes'?" Sometimes, he tried to think what would have been if Kyungsoo never was in his life. If they ever stayed as two strangers or a milestone in their life never ever happened... He probably wouldn't be the same person standing on his feet today. 

Except not saying this out loud, Kyungsoo wasn't a different case either. He never been and Jongin was sure that it wouldn't be changing in near future. He already told what he has to in front of their family, at their very own wedding. He made a beautiful speech that nearly got everybody tear apart but the actual mental breakdown ( _Can I say that?)_ of Jongin happened when he was making his own. 

Kinda tragic because he could just say anything coming up in his mind and it'd be something flirty but  _when_ _it was in front of their family,_ he was feeling anxious with every single thing. 

 

At least Chanyeol was recording his speech and there was something you could call "evidence" in their hands. 

 _"If you really want to cringe in this dull hour of night, sure I can send you."_  That was the message he got from Yeol before insisting on that he needed to see the video. He really had to watch it, at least to see how shaky his hands were. 

_"Ok. But don't blame me for the aftermath."_

 

As soon as he started playing the video, the first thing got his attention was Jongdae trying to cover his laughter. Not their parents nor the pastor waiting at the corner. Their closest friend was laughing and Jongin wasn't going to forget this easily. Yet the truth about him laughing will be seen on the wedding records. Actually, Jongdae was laughing at Chanyeol trying to hold his tears but that's still a secret, kids. 

 _Boy,_ his hands were shaking so much that he nearly dropped all the papers 

 

_"My dear, my first and last love ever came into my life. You always say that I'm better in expressing feelings so I'll try my best this time too. First of all, I'm very grateful to the first day you became a part of my life. Because as years passed, you became a part of my heart too, as if it wasn't enough for you. When I look at you, I feel like all of my feelings can gush from my chest. And when I try to put these in words, all of them lose their meanings. "I love you" doesn't even come close to my feelings I have for you. Please let me to express them because my feelings are too heavy to be carried by a simple word._

_Do Kyungsoo, let me to stay beside you not only in your good days, I want to stay beside you in every day of your life. Because the time I spend with you is priceless."_

 

 

It's not that bad... Is it?

"Mom wants to frame our wedding photo... What?" Kyungsoo's eyes met with Jongin's after snuggling his pillow. "What are you thinking?"

"You." He needed to cover his face when he started to laugh. 

 

"No but, seriously. How I would feel lost without you, how you became a part of my life... Stuff like that." Just because Kyungsoo was still laughing at what he said, Jongin tilted his head and touched Kyungsoo's nose with his.  _"I love you, I love you so much."_  

 

When Jongin started naming the unsteady feelings that appear upon his chest, there would be a light pain in his heart. The pain would become stronger when he was thinking about Kyungsoo and he felt the exactly same while looking at Kyungsoo now, closing his eyes and humming the song Jongdae sung today. He was covering his new wedding band with his other hand as if he was protecting it. 

Seriously, he couldn't imagine himself without Kyungsoo. At all. 

 

 _"I love you so much to..._ But, asking for curiosity, where did you get the speech on the wedding?" He sat on his knees and rested his face on Jongin's shoulder, right before leaning for a kiss on his neck. 

"Nowhere?"

"Ah ah, no lies... You read it from somewhere, liked it so much that you had to recite it." He had to lift his head when he felt a light kiss on his temple. "What? Didn't you like it? I'm trying to find different ways to say how much I love you." 

"I did... Maybe because that it was for me but I really liked it. Dunno where you got that but..." He undone the first button of Jongin's shirt. " But I still love you." 

"How big?" 

"Do I need to open my arms like 4 year old kids?"

 

"But you know that I will be accepting it too." He laughed and went for the second button. 

 

_"I love you... So much that saying 'I love you' feels insufficient."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated it, then lost the draft. Cried about it and redone it from the beginning.


End file.
